


We’re going to be okay

by gamma_gray



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Revelations Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma_gray/pseuds/gamma_gray
Summary: Leo fell in love at possibly the worst time, and with one of the Hoshidan princesses no less.This is a pretty short one-shot/Drabble thing. It’s not meant to be too detailed or slow burn or anything, just a cute little story for when you need a break from all the angst on this sight lol.





	We’re going to be okay

At the time, Leo thought of it as a mistake. 

Falling in love, especially during a war, was nothing short of foolish. 

And yet ever since he joined Corrin’s army, his entire world turned upside down. At the beginning of the conflict, he thought he knew what he was fighting for. He knew what he was fighting against, and who he was fighting with. Leo’s pride was his tactical prowess, his ability to plan out the perfect battle that would lead to a Nohrian victory. Although if he was being honest with himself, he only did it to make his father proud, and to distance himself from his older brother’s shadow. When he decided to join the small band fighting for the true end of the war, all of what he knew was thrown out of the window. 

It was hard to get used to working with the Hoshidans. Takumi especially always got on Leo’s nerves. They seemed to clash every time they interacted. Ryoma was more tolerable, if only because he slightly intimidated the dark night. Hinoka and Leo had more of an unspoken neutrality between them. They both kept their distance between them. 

Sakura however was a different story. Her quiet and calm presence was comforting during the times between the harsh battles, when the soldiers were on the Astral Plane getting their wounds healed.   
And though Leo mostly fought with Brynhildr at a safe distance, there were times when he was forced into the frontlines, thus getting himself injured. 

One of those rare times, he had acquired wounds on his arms and face. And since Elise was busy healing Camilla, he was instead helped by none other than the youngest Hoshidan princess herself.   
After that battle, Leo was limping away from the bloodied field, towards the nearby rendezvous point in the Vallan forest. He was feeling dizzy and weak when he felt gentle hands wrapping around his torso to help him.   
“B-be careful Prince Leo.” The familiar voice of Sakura said.   
Leo could barely hold his head high enough to get a good look at her. His world had begun to spin and fade away, his jaw clenched shut lest he become sick.   
“L-Leo?” Was the last thing the prince heard before his vision went black. 

When he came to, he was in the healing tents of the Astral Plane. The usual weight of his armor was gone.  
“Are you awake, Prince Leo?” Sakura approached him, battle armor off, instead dressed in a simple robe with her pink hair tied up. 

Leo sat up, perhaps too quickly. He looked down at his wound covered arms.   
“Ah g-good.” Sakura put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. “H-how are you f-feeling?” She asked.   
“Could be better.” Leo sighed.   
Sakura let out something akin to a giggle. “I-I’m going to heal your arms now. H-hold still please..” 

Leo nodded and leaned back as Sakura instructed. The princess took a deep breath , spreading out her hands. A faint blue light appeared from her fingertips, slowly becoming brighter. All the sudden all of the pain that Leo had felt melted away. He let out a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed.   
And then the sensation moved to his face. He didn’t dare open his eyes, but he still felt the focused stare and slow breathing of his healer. 

“A-all done.” Sakura pulled her hands away.   
Leo opened his eyes, seeing a content smile painted on her lips.  
Sakura pulled out a roll of bandage from the band of her robe. She made quick work of wrapping his arms in a protective layer of white bandage. 

“Thank you.” Leo spoke, studying his newly bandaged arms.   
“Y-you’re welcome.” Sakura bowed in respect then turned to heal the other warriors. 

X

A weathered leather bag sat at Leo’s hip. He was searching for Sakura, intending to repay her kindness with one of the books from his library. He didn’t know quite why he was compelled to do so. Perhaps so she wouldn’t think of him as being so cold? He had never cared much about his reputation in this way before, so why now was he so concerned?

Whatever the reason, when he was climbing a grassy hill he found her, sitting on a blanket and chatting with Elise. Upon further inspection, he realized that they were braiding flower crowns. He paused, suddenly doubting his decision. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to turn back?

Well apparently it was. Because his little sister Elise soon spotted him. “Leo! Come over here and stop staring so creepily!” She called out, waving her hands wildly.   
Leo sighed inwardly at her insult, but made his way up to them nonetheless. 

The princesses had dawned more comfortable clothing, sitting on the large blanket with flowers surrounding them.   
“Come sit down!” Elise patted an empty space on the blanket. 

Leo sat down, taking off his bag. He really didn’t want to give Sakura the book with an audience, so he tried to subtly hide it behind his back.   
“Leo what’s in the bag?” Elise asked innocently.  
Leo mentally cursed. He thought quick. “Nothing of your concern.” He spoke curtly, dismissing any probing questions. 

“Well okay then. You should make flower crowns with us.” Elise handed Leo some flowers and instructed him on how to weave them.   
It took him awhile to get used to it, but once he got the hang of the motions, he was a master. He made crowns at lightning speed. And although he had no idea who he’d give them too, he still felt a sense of pride. Perhaps he’d do this more often. It was a nice stress reliever. 

“Wow. You’re v-very good Prince Leo.” Sakura complimented, voice sweet as honey.   
“Thank you.” Leo returned the comment with a short nod. 

Elise looked between the two, a grin on her face. She giggled, going back to her work.   
Leo couldn’t help sending her a glare when Sakura was looking away. 

X

Later that night Leo found his opportunity to give Sakura the book. The sun was setting on the Plane and Sakura was in the kitchens. She was washing dishes, hair once again tied up as to not get wet from the soapy water.   
“Let me help you.” Leo rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a towel.   
“Y-you don’t have to.” Sakura said.   
“But I want to.” Leo said. Sakura looked down, a ghost of a smile on her face. Leo nodded to himself and got busy washing and drying the pile of dirty dishes. 

With another set of helping hands, they went through the pile in no time at all. Leo studied the now clean counter, content with the work they’d accomplished.   
“T-thank you.” Sakura bowed again.   
“It was no problem.” Leo nodded.   
Sakura was about to leave when Leo remembered the reason he was searching for her in the first place. 

“Wait!” Leo called out. Sakura stopped and turned back as Leo dug into his bag. He pulled out the book and handed it to her. “Here.” He said.   
Sakura studied it. “W-what’s this?” She asked.   
“It’s a book on the history of healing in Nohr. I thought you might like it. It’s a thank you gift for healing me.”   
Sakura smiled. “T-thank you Prince Leo. I-I’m sure I will e-enjoy it.” She hugged the book tight to her chest and exited the kitchens. 

Leo watched her go, corners of his lips curving upwards. The suns fading light complimented her hair very well, bathing her in a heavenly glow. The prince couldn’t help but stare as her form disappeared beyond the horizon. 

X

Over time, Leo found himself wanting to make every excuse to talk with Sakura. Camilla was the first to catch onto this fascination. Or at least, the first one to approach him about it. 

On that particular day, the army was walking down a path in the Vallan forests. Leo was walking quietly beside the Hoshidan princess, content with the silence between them, awkward as it may be. For some reason, just the pure fact that they were near each other was enough for him.   
But Leo was never a lucky man. Camilla had found her way to his other side, pushing past a disgruntled Niles. “Hello little brother.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

Leo groaned silently. “Hello Camilla.” He didn’t dare look over at her.   
Camilla shrugged off his coldness, she’d been used to it by then. “Would you mind walking with me? I’d like to spend some quality time with my dear brother.” She lifted her hand to pinch his cheeks, just like she used to do when he was little.   
The dark knight pushed her hand away. “Fine. If it will keep you from pestering me further.” He gave Sakura one last glance before joining his older sister at the rear end of the travel king group. 

“Leo, you know you can tell me anything, yes?” Camilla started.   
“Yes, you incessantly remind me every waking moment.” He jabbed.   
She sighed. “Well I just thought I’d tell you again. Because I’ve been noticing you acting a bit . . . off lately. Very un-Leo like.”   
Leo raised an eyebrow. “How so?” He asked.   
“Well, for one you’ve been spending an awful lot of time around Sakura.”

Leo froze. It took him a moment to regain his posture. “I haven’t noticed.” He spoke shortly.   
Camilla stopped walking. Leo turned around, wondering why she was holding them up. 

“Don’t pretend like nothing is going on, Leo, you know I can see right through your act. I think you’ve got a growing soft spot for Sakura. I look at your face and even if you won’t admit it you light up every time she’s near. And when you don’t think anyone is looking you smile in her direction. And of course you get red as a tomato whenever she’s brought up in conversation. Just face it, you’ve got a little crush haven’t you?” 

Leo sighed, cursing under his breath. He clenched the bridge of his nose and finally cane to terms with what was to happen next.   
“Fine, maybe I do, alright? I don’t know how or why but it’s there. Now don’t go telling anyone about this, got it?” Leo stepped up to Camilla, staring into her soul.   
She smirked. “Alright alright, I swear on the first dragons that I will not tell a single soul about your adorable little crush on Sakura.” Camilla laughed. 

Leo huffed then turned on his heels, stomping back to the group, leaving his sister to laugh at this new revelation. 

X

With the impending final battle looming over everyone’s heads like a dark shadow, the mood in the camp was solemn. The group members were preparing for the worst. Some were convinced that they wouldn’t make it out, while others had somehow managed to stay hopeful.   
But wether the end of their lives were near or not, everyone was making the preparations for the battle of their lives. Most everyone spent practically every free moment training or readying their weapons and armor. It was a tense time, to say the least. 

And with this impending doom, Leo found himself seeking the comfort of Sakura more than ever. To him, she was the shimmering sun, casting a ray of warm light in the midst of the dark fog. An angel in this hellish war. 

The mood had become so dark that even the skies of the Astral Plane were covered in gray clouds, pouring rain onto the ground below. Leo had gotten caught in this downpour, having only his cloak as a shield from the rain. He was rushing along the path to get to his quarters when he saw a familiar head of pink hair in the fields tending to the rice. Leo ran towards her, lost as to why she would be outside in this type of weather. 

“Sakura? What are you doing out here?” He asked, trudging through the muddy grass.   
Sakura looked up, face soaking wet and with streaks of mud in it. In fact, her whole body seemed to be covered in mud and rainwater. A single basket of harvested rice sat by her. “I-I was just f-finishing up.” Leo could hardly hear her over the rain.   
He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. It was cold as ice. “Well it’s time to go inside. If you stay out here any longer you’ll freeze and catch a cold. Now come on let’s get you warmed up.” Leo helped her up, taking hold of the basket of rice she’d gathered.   
He lifted his cloak so it covered the both of them. Sakura walked quietly at his side, shivering the whole way to his quarters. 

Leo opened the door for her then stepped in, happy to finally be out of the rain. He set his cloak and the basket of rice aside onto his desk.   
Sakura was looking around the room, eyes wide. She stood in place, as if scared to move any further in this new environment. 

“You can sit there.” Leo gestured to the edge of his bed. “I’ll go fetch a cloth so you can clean that mud from your face. He exited the room and cane back with a damp cloth. He sat down next to Sakura and reached for her face, slowly at first. Leo put his free hand on her chin to steady her head, then gently wiped all the mud from her face. “There.” He finished.   
Sakura run her fingers across the newly cleaned skin. “T-thank you. B-but I probably c-could’ve done that myself.” She looked down.   
Leo cleared his throat, a blush rising to his cheeks. Of course that was a dumb idea, but why did she have to go and point it out?

He ignored her comment and instead reached for some towels. “Here, you can dry yourself with these.”   
Sakura took them, paused for a moment, then awkwardly dried herself.   
Leo looked away, instead pretending to busy himself with his tactical documents. 

After a few moments Sakura got up and stood by him. “Here.” She said quietly, handing him the towels. Leo accepted them, hanging them up where he would make sure to have them washed later. 

Sakura was about to leave even Leo called her back. “Perhaps you should stay a bit longer? I can see that you’re still frozen to the bone.” He said.   
The princess nodded wordlessly. 

Leo reached her some dry clothes, nothing too fancy, but still too big for her. But, it was the only thing he had that moment that wasn’t fancy or armor. He gave them to her to change into, and once she had done that, he wrapped her up in the fluffiest blanket he owned. Sakura seemed content being bundled up, and soon her violent shivers had subsided. Leo, quite proud of himself, sat down on the bed next to her.   
Closing her eyes, Sakura leaned onto Leo’s shoulder. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. 

And perhaps this moment wouldn’t last forever, and perhaps it would never happen again. But Leo would enjoy it. And little did he know, Sakura was enjoying it too. 

X

The bright morning sun poured in through the windows. It appeared that in all the commotion, Leo had forgotten to close the curtains. The idea of actually getting up to close them ran through his mind, but was interrupted when a small figure moved near his.   
He turned his head only to see the tired form of Sakura stirring awake. Leo held his breath as the princess now faced him. She awoke slowly at first, but in an instant her eyes had opened wide. Sakura sat up, a look of confusion on her face. 

Suddenly the pieces were put together in Leo’s head. The pair had spent the night before talking, hours ticking by without them even realizing. It wasn’t until midnight that Sakura decided she should go to her own chambers. But Leo told her that it was far too late and dark out to be walking around, and eventually Sakura was persuaded to stay. 

Out of all the things he could have said, Leo went with the dumbest. “Good morning Sakura.”   
She blinked. “G-good morning.”   
Leo got out of the bed, clearing his throat. “We should probably get up for the day. Wouldn’t want any rumors to spread around Camp now would we?”   
Sakura nodded, then climbed out of Leo’s bed. She tidied her hair then followed him outside into the fresh morning air. 

They both kept quiet for the most part. That is, until Leo’s loyal retainer, Niles spotted them. The former outlaw had previously been walking to Leo’s quarters when they crossed paths.   
“My my.” Niles spoke in his usual purr. “What’ve we got here, eh?” He asked.   
Leo sighed, rolling his eyes in the direction of his retainer. “Hello, Niles.” He said.   
“Hello.” Niles turned to give Sakura a gentle kiss on her hand. “And hello Princess.”

Sakura blushed, returning his greeting with a flustered hello.   
“Well Leo, I hate to break up your little bonding session but your big brother needs you. Something about battle strategies and whatnot.” Niles said. 

Leo nodded. “Well I suppose I will be seeing you later, Sakura. Do have a good day.” He gave her shoulder a light touch, then walked towards Xander’s quarters. Niles following him. 

“Now correct me if I’m wrong, but was Princess Sakura wearing some of your clothes just now?” Niles asked, eyebrow quirked in an impish manner.   
Leo whipped his head around to look back at Sakura, who was, indeed, wearing his clothes. He groaned, covering his face with his hands as Niles attempted to control his laughter, with no success. “I swear if you tell anyone-“  
“Don’t worry don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” Niles drew an imaginary line over his lips for emphasis. 

Leo let out a “hmph” and continued walking. 

X

Every inch of Leo’s body ached. It seemed like they had been fighting for days, stuck in an endless conflict. Oh how he yearned for it to end.   
But alas, it seemed as though it would never cease. New obstacles kept on blocking their path to victory. And yet there was some hope. 

Corrin was now saying that the end of the battle was near. It would not be long now until Anankos was defeated, he said. Leo tried to find some solace in these words. 

But Leo now had no time to think. It was go time. Now or never. The great dragon Anankos was upon them. 

Leo was functioning solely on adrenaline. He threw magic from Brynhildr left and right, taking down any enemy that crossed his path. It was an out of body experience. He had been reduced to an empty husk, only knowing how to take down enemies. This was war in its purest form. 

But after a few hours, his strength began to fade. His attacks were weaker and growing more desperate every moment that passed. His horse had long grown too tired to fight, so Leo now fought on his feet. Yet even as they became weaker, their enemy grew stronger. 

One of the phantom mages blasted him backward onto the ground. Brynhildr had flown from his grasp. Leo prepared to die. 

But just as he was sending last moment prayers to the Ancient Dragons, his guardian angel swooped in to save him. 

Sakura stepped in front of him, festal raised, and blocked the mage’s blast. Bright white clashed with demonic violet, and the phantom mage was blasted backwards.   
The pink haired maiden looked back to Leo, eyes wide.   
Leo stated up at her, speechless. He had never seen such an amazing display. And all of it had left Sakura with this radiating glow. She was so beautiful. 

She rushed down to help him. “Leo, are you okay?” She’d dropped the ‘prince’ from his name.   
Leo had almost forgotten about his pain while he was admiring the beauty that knelt before him. But at her words all of the pain came back, hitting him hard. He keeled over as Sakura put her arms around him in a protective and comforting way.   
“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.” She whispered only to him. 

We’re going to be okay. 

Those words echoed through his mind. As Corrin finally deafeated Anonkos those five words, just simple sounds, somehow brought him to tears.   
Sakura looked down at him. “We did it.” She said. 

He had little time to fully process what had happened before all of his siblings had tackled him in a group hug. Soon the Hoshidans and ultimately Corrin and Azura. But even in the midst of such a heartwarming display of love, he was losing his grip on consciousness. He could only focus on one face, now red and wet from tears. 

“We’re going to be okay.”

X

Sakura. 

Leo leaned up in a bed in the infirmary. He felt no pain.

“What did I say?” 

Leo turned his head to see Sakura approaching, Bandages covering her arms but otherwise she was unscathed. At least physically. “I told you that we would be okay, Leo.” She smiled kindly. 

“Why must we always meet like this?” Leo asked jokingly, letting out a pathetic wheeze of a laugh.   
Sakura giggled softly. “I don’t know. But I don’t mind it one bit.” She said.   
Leo took one of her hands. “I never got to thank you for what you did back there. You saved my life. That makes for more than once.” He said.   
A rosy tint colored Sakura’s cheeks. “I never went anyone to die, not if I can help it. And I especially don’t want you dying.” She said. 

Leo felt his own face heat up. “My my, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you that was a love confession.” He laughed as Sakura blushed even more.   
Leo smiled and put a gentle hand on her chin. “I don’t want you dying either.” He tilted her head ever so slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. 

When the pair pulled away the whole infirmary, or it seemed the whole camp, was staring at them. The rest of the Hoshidans looked absolutely shocked, while the Nohrians looked more perplexed. Camilla, however, gave Leo a cheeky wink of approval. 

X

The war had ended. And they were okay. Of course the mental scars of the war would never heal, but for the time being, they could breath a sigh of relief. 

Corrin assumed the role of Ruler of Valla, Azura by his side as his advisor. Xander, after the final demise of the walking corpse of Garon, was crowned King of Nohr. Ryoma was now King of Hoshido. The two warring countries vowed to keep peace between their nations for the rest of time. 

Leo was at a momentary loss. He would wander the halls of castle Krakenburg aimlessly, wondering what he would do with himself. With no clear goal, he didn’t know what he was doing.   
He exchanged letters with Sakura everyday. It was the only thing keeping him sane. They spoke mostly of their future. The pair knew that they loved each other, but how could they go on living in two different countries, and two that were so far apart from each other?

After months of being apart, the two agreed to meet up in Nestra. Surely an outing at the Opera House would be a nice getaway from their problems. And perhaps a night at one of the luxury inns would relieve their stress. 

X

“Excited to see your lover, milord?” Niles teased  
“Yes, I am.” Leo had king stopped trying to deny his love for the Hoshidan princess. That being said, his retainers words were becoming tiresome. 

His carriage pulled up to the Opera House. The lights of the building gave the clear night a warm feeling. Leo gathered himself and exited the carriage, Niles following him. Nestrans watched him as he stood outside the entrance.   
Leo watched the horizon until he spotted a familiar head of pink hair. He smiled. Sakura exited her own carriage, her retainers Subaki and Hana following after. Leo noticed that her hair had grown longer since they’d last met, and she was dressed in beautiful kimono. 

As soon as she spotted him, she smiled wide, and broke into a run. Leo opened his arms and she jumped into them. He could smell the scent of fresh cherry blossoms in her hair. The sweet smell momentarily enticed him.   
When they pulled away Sakura stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Leo still had to lean down for their lips to touch. 

The crowd of gathered Nestrans gasped audibly and began murmuring amongst themselves. 

Sakura pulled away quickly, face red. “N-now everyone’s staring. Sorry . . .” She looked down in embarrassment.   
Leo took her by the hand. “I don’t mind, Sakura. All I care about is you.” He smiled.   
She returned the smile and the two walked into the Opera House. 

They decided to sit in one of the gondolas that floated around the stage. They both needed a break from being royalty, even if for one evening. 

X

Though the other attendees seemed to stare at them the whole time, they still enjoyed the performances. They exited the Opera House, Sakura hanging onto Leo’s arm, and walked through the lively city to the Inn they were staying at. 

Their suite was quite comfortable. It was a decent size with clean running water and a large bed made of the most luxurious materials money could buy. 

“Wow.” Sakura said simply.   
“Yes, wow indeed.” Leo walked around the bed, feeling the comforter with his hand. It was possibly even softer than his own bed at the castle. 

Sakura went to the terrace that was connected to their room, which had a spectacular view of the city below. She sighed dreamily as Leo wrapped his arms around her from behind.   
“Beautiful isn’t it?” Leo said. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. “Just like you.” He smiled.   
She turned around to give him a proper kiss. “You’re too kind, Leo.” The pair shared a brief chuckle. 

“I want to stay here with you forever.” Sakura leaned into him, eyes close blissfully.   
“Perhaps that can be arranged.” Leo spoke barely above a whisper.   
“Hmm?” Sakura turned around to face him. 

Leo dug out the gold ring he’d been carrying in his pocket the whole trip. He knew the time would come. 

The Prince got down on one knee and held up the ring. “Sakura, I love you with all my heart. I trust you with my life, and I hope that you trust me with yours.” He took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”  
Sakura’s eyes widened, her hands coming up to cover her gaping mouth. It took her a few moments to respond, and when she did, she could only manage a frantic nod. 

Leo smiled and got up from his knee. And as he did, Sakura tackled him in a tight hug. “Of course I’ll marry you, Leo!” She kissed him passionately. Leo picked her up and carried her into the room.   
She lied down on the bed, hands buried in Leo’s golden locks.

Sakura pushed him away a bit, just enough so their eyes met. “Leo, this is wonderful and all but,” she had to pause to catch her breathe. “What are we going to do? Where are we going to live?” She asked.   
Leo caressed her cheek. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry. But for tonight, let’s just relax.” 

X

“I heard that your little getaway with Sakura went well.” Xander mused, looking over some documents in the library.   
“Yes, it was very nice.” Leo spoke, not looking up from the time that lay open in front of him. After the night in Nestra, the pair had travelled back to their home countries, exchanging letters and trying to figure out their plans for the future. 

“It must have, the word on the street is that you proposed to her.” Xander spoke nonchalantly. 

Leo looked up, eyes wide. “How did you-“  
“The open terrace of an inn in the middle of the city isn’t exactly a private place.” Xander set down the papers he’d been reading and leaned down to talk quieter. “Leo I wish you’d told me sooner. But more importantly I suppose I’m wondering on what you two are planning to do?” He asked. 

Leo closed the time and got up. “I love her. We will figure it out soon enough. We’ve got time.” He put it back on the shelf.   
“Well, I hope it all turns out alright. I’m sure you two will have a wonderful future together.” Xander readjusted his glasses with a ghost of a smile on his face. 

Leo was walking to his quarters when it came to him. The solution. He broke into a run, eager to write the letter to Sakura that would decide their fate. 

X

Valla. 

That would be their new home. 

He would move there with Sakura, and they could act as ambassadors for their countries. 

The pair met up at the Bottomless Canyon, ready to start their new life together. 

Sakura had packed bags at her side, and her hair was tied back loosely. Her retainers stood by. “Beautiful as always.” Leo nearly swooned at the sight of his soon to be wife.   
She blushed, joining him at the edge of the canyon. “Are you ready?” She asked. 

Leo squeezed her hand. “I’ve been ready.” He said. 

They nodded to each other, and took the final leap to their new home. 

X

Corrin was elated to see them, to say the very least. The King of Valla acted like an excited little kid when Leo and Sakura first visited. He gave them the grand tour of the brand new revamped castle grounds. Corrin asked if they wanted to live in the palace with him, but the two decided that they would rather have a comfy home in a quiet part of the realm. Corrin just smiled and accepted their decision. 

Leo and Sakura later had a grand wedding in Valla’s largest temple. Sakura was dressed in extravagant kimono in a traditional Hoshidan style. While Leo wore the wedding garb of a Nohrian royal. Their union served as an example of the changing landscape, two completely different countries coming together as a symbol of love and trust.   
The ceremony was huge, but the reception afterwards was even bigger. After some sake and wine, the people from all different countries were getting along better than ever. 

But Leo’s favorite part was after the wedding. The now husband and wife took the trip to their new home, a nice cozy house that sat on top of a hill in the countryside. 

Leo scooped Sakura up in his arms and kissed her slow, yet full of passion. The fact that he was now married to the girl of his dreams lit a fire inside of him. This truly was an exciting night. 

X

The rest of their life may seem mundane on the surface, but to then it was the happiest time of their life. They lived in a state of quiet and calm comfort in their house on the hill.   
They had a son named Forrest, who was the light of their life.   
Corrin visited often, becoming a constant presence in their life. 

But most importantly their retainers Niles, Hana, and Subaki had also decided to stay with them in Valla. They lived separately from them of course, but they were always close. The job of a retainer was not easily forgotten. 

So yes, Leo and Sakura led a happy life together. They were content with the circumstances they found themselves in. They grew tired of the high royal life, and quite enjoyed having the hill to themselves. Sakura’s words had proven to be true. 

They were okay.


End file.
